yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
Andromeda-class ship
Andromeda-class battleships were a type of warship in service of the United Nations Cosmo Navy. Designated as Advanced Armament Ability (AAA) ships, the class shares its name with Andromeda, the first of its type to enter service. The class is the immediate successor to the space battleship Yamato, further developing wave motion energy and other technologies that were used on the older vessel. The Andromeda class represents the Earth Federation's policy of developing a more robust response to possible alien threats. Armament and Technical Specifications The Andromeda-''class battleship is well armed with four triple-barrel positron shock cannons, each capable of firing at an immense rate, at the cost of destructive power per volley.The ''Andromeda was shown firing upon a Kalaklum battleship with its turrets, and despite landing a few shots it was unable to destroy the Gatlantis flagship, only causing damage. By comparison, the Yamato was able to tear through the ship's hull shortly afterawards with a single volley from its shock cannons.("The Year is 2202: Raise the Yamato") In the battle with Yamato, Andromeda demonstrated its immensely high rate of fire, each turret reloading and firing again only less than a second after the previous shot. ("Clash! Yamato Versus Andromeda"). Similarly, a lower level of damage was done to the asteroid shell and later the wave motion shields of Yamato itself, further supporting the observation that the Andromeda-class battleships have traded firepower intensity for rate of fire. Smaller anti-aircraft gun mounts are present on the rear and sides of the bridge tower. Two pulse laser turrets are mounted on both sides of its second bridge facing forward. ("Space Battleship Yamato 2202: Warriors of Love") The bridge of the Andromeda-class and presumably many of its systems require a significantly lower crew number than that of Yamato due to automation. Only two UNCN personnel man the bridge in addition to the captain and if applicable, the flag officer. The Andromeda-class battleship, like its predecessor, is capable of atmospheric flight at low speed. The 'wings' on its forward bow do not retract for normal spaceflight unlike its predecessor. ("The Year is 2202: Raise the Yamato!") The battle carrier variants of the Andromeda-class battleship are seen to be able to launch massive -quantities from their fighter bays, both from the bulges in on both starboard and port sides of their hull, and from the 'flat top' superstructure mounted onto the bridge towers. The ship is equipped with wave motion shielding strong enough to repel another battleship in the event of impact and prevent damage to its hull. ("Clash! Yamato Versus Andromeda!") History Following the Earth-Garmilas War, the Earth Federation recognized the need for powerful defenses. The Andromeda-class was created as a second generation battleship to secure Earth's position in the galaxy, and equipped with Wave Motion Gun weaponry alongside the smaller Dreadnought-class, was to become a formidable deterrent to any potentially hostile civilizations, but at the cost of breaking the treaty with Iscandar that banned Wave Motion weapons. Following the victory in the battle to retake the Garmillas floating continent and a highly successful unveiling of the AAA-01 which decimated the Gatlantis forces, the Earth Federation Prime Minister unveiled four additional Andromeda-class vessels, two of them being battleship-carrier hybrids capable of launching vast quantities of Cosmo Falcons and Cosmo Tiger IIs. ("Tension: Get to Lunar Embassy")("Clash! Yamato VS Andromeda") All five ships of the class participated in a fleet exercise near Jupiter, testing their positron shock cannons alongside several Dreadnought-class battleships, as well as engaging their fighter launch system for practice runs. The Andromeda, receiving word that the Yamato had gone rogue and embarked on a mission without orders, left the formation to pursue the older battleship alone. The confrontation was intense and culminated in a heated battle in which Andromeda fired upon Yamato ''and ''Yamato ''resisted by deploying its ARGO system, but in the end both ships passed by each other harmlessly and without any damage thanks to their wave motion shielding. The pursuit of ''Yamato was terminated when Headquarters contacted both ships and informed them that the Yamato's mission had been retroactively authorized. ("Clash! Yamato VS Andromeda") ''Andromeda''-class ships * Andromeda (AAA-01) * Aldebaran (AAA-02) * Apollo Norm (AAA-03) * Achilles (AAA-04) * Antares (AAA-05) * Unfinished sixth vessel in the dimensional time fault shipyard ("Impact--Legacy of the Cosmo Reverser") Gallery Image:Andromedabridge.jpg|The bridge is simpler and has fewer stations than Yamato's due to increased automation and other advancements. Notes and References Category:Spaceships Category:United Nations Cosmo Navy vessel Category:Battleship